Back to the Future
by writelikeademon
Summary: Melinda Wyatt journeys to the future to ask her parents for help. They must save the world from Phoebe's future son. Sequel to 'A Charmed Baby Story' ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

Note: "Charmed" isn't mine. If it were, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Duh.  
  
  
  
***Prologue***  
  
  
  
One month ago, Phoebe Haliwell's husband, Cole Turner, had been taken over by the Source. The Source impregnated her with his child, and used a spell to speed up the growth. The magic not only sped up the growth of the unborn child, but also sped up the evil in the child. Phoebe became Queen of the Underworld, and Piper followed in her malevolent footsteps. To save her sisters, Paige called upon the powers of her deceased mother and sister, Patty and Prue Halliwell. The three vanquished the Source permanently, and his magic was lost, except for the spell the Seer laid on Phoebe's womb. Cole and Phoebe moved back into the manor, and Cole found a way to combine his love of justice and adventure: he joined the San Francisco Police Academy to become a police officer.  
  
*********************  
  
Piper flipped through the Book of Shadows. " You know, Pheebs, this goes under personal gain," she reminded her sister.  
  
Phoebe scowled. " I'm two months pregnant, but I look and feel six, thanks to magic. Really, it's not personal gain. How can I protect good if I'm throwing up in the morning?"  
  
Paige leaned against Phoebe's stomach. " Hi, baby," she cooed gently. " I'm your Aunt Paige."  
  
" Crazy much?" inquired Piper. Paige gave her a withering look. " Babies can hear in there, you know. I'm getting acquainted."  
  
" Oooh, that's not good," Phoebe said protectively, putting her hands on her belly. " My baby's been hearing the cries of demons and all that therapist-patient-in-the-making stuff?"  
  
" It's growing up in this family, it's gonna hear those things anyway," Piper told her sisters. A teakettle whistled. " That's your tea, honey. Paige, you on Book duty?" Paige nodded. Piper and Phoebe walked down the stairs.  
  
Paige searched the book, looking for anything that said "baby", "pregnant", "children", or "birth". As Paige explored the Book, she saw the bright lights of a Whitelighter orb. " Hi, Leo," she greeted him.  
  
It wasn't Leo. Instead a teenage girl orbed in. She pressed a hand to her head. "Orbing through time, not a good idea," she said to herself.  
  
Paige threw out her hand. " Couch!" she cried. It flew across the room. The teen flung her hands out, freezing the couch midair. " Aunt Paige!" the girl called out, annoyed. With another fling the couch dropped to the floor.  
  
" How- what…" Paige was puzzled. " Did you call me AUNT Paige?"  
  
" Yeah, I'll explain later. Where's my mo-I mean, Piper?"  
  
" Downstairs, with Phoebe." Paige and the girl walked down the stairs. " What's your name?"  
  
" Melinda Wyatt."  
  
" You're Piper and Leo's daughter?"  
  
" Well, yeah."  
  
Piper nearly spilt tea down her shirt when she saw Melinda. " Who's this, Paige?"  
  
For once in her life, Piper had nothing to say. " Um…OK." She paused. " Leo!"  
  
He orbed quickly into the kitchen. " Yes?"  
  
Piper pointed to Melinda. " Meet our daughter."  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
" Didn't we bind your powers?" Leo wondered aloud, the only one who didn't seem overly bothered by his daughter just bursting in.  
  
" You gave them to me as a thirteenth birthday present. I'm fifteen," Melinda added quickly. She glanced at the grandfather clock. " I've been here nearly half an hour. I should really tell you why I'm here."  
  
Piper studied her daughter, instantly recalling high school. Her daughter had short brown hair, chocolate eyes surrounded by thin, funky glasses, a good-natured face sprinkled with zits, and a warm grin. Melinda was tall like her parents, and solidly built like her father. She could be my daughter, Piper thought with a smile.  
  
Cole burst in, still wearing his police uniform. "So, what's going on?" he asked. He turned to Melinda. " You are?"  
  
" Your niece, Melinda," she introduced herself. Piper noticed Melinda's eyes were suddenly very bright. Cole looked as of he was about to say something, but shook his head. " I'm never satisfied by the answer, anyway." He gently sat down on the couch next to Phoebe. He grasped her hand. " How are you?"  
  
" Fine," Phoebe beamed at him. She turned back to Melinda. " So you were going to explain why you're in the past?"  
  
" Well, um…" Until now, Melinda seemed quite confident and secure. Now she stuttered and looked at the ground during her explanation. " You see, Peter, my cousin, we were at home, and we met up with some demons. You guys weren't home, so we had to defend ourselves. They captured him." Melinda looked up at her parents. " You guys, and Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe, you went to rescue him. You got him, but he met up with somebody named the Seer?"  
  
The color trickled out of everyone's cheeks. Phoebe felt a dizzy spell come on. "Go on."  
  
" I don't know what happened, but he was different. I was upset-we're best friends, only like a year apart. But Pete was weird. He started doing these spells, and wasn't the guy I knew. One day, he just-left. He joined the demons. To prove himself, they told him he had to kill the Charmed Ones."  
  
" Did he?" croaked Piper. The shadows on her child's face answered her question. Tears welled up in her eyes. " I-I tried to save you, but me and Prue-"  
  
" Prue?" wondered Leo.  
  
" My baby sister. The whole world's a mess without you guys. You have to help me. You got to save us."  
  
" Of course," Piper said, embracing her daughter. " We don't go down without a fight."  
  
**********************  
  
The sisters whipped open the Book of Shadows. " We used this spell once, I should work," Phoebe said uncertainly. It wasn't that the spell would go wrong, she wasn't freaked over that. The fact that her own son had killed her in the future was the part that worried her.  
  
" Phoebe, I have to go," Cole was saying. Phoebe shook her head. " No, Cole."  
  
" He's my son, too."  
  
" You could get hurt."  
  
" Me?! You're six months pregnant! YOU should be worried about getting hurt."  
  
This was one battled Phoebe couldn't win. " Fine," she agreed. " You can come."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige crowded around the Book. "'The Bond which was not to be done, give us the power to see it undone. And turn back time to whence it was begun,'"  
  
The air shimmered, and the Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, and Melinda entered the year 2019. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know there was some confusion on who's who. Younger and Older are listed by the names. In case of Melinda, Melinda One is the one who summoned her parents and Melinda Two is the one who talks to Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper looked around the attic. " Are you sure we left?" The attic looked exactly the same.  
  
" Yeah, we left," Paige said. She had found a photo album in the attic and was randomly flipping pages. " Jeez, we are old. How old are we?" Paige counted her fingers. " I am…forty-one? 41? Oh, god. Can I at least hit twenty-five first?"  
  
" Hey, hey, I'm forty-six, you bite your tongue," Piper told Paige.  
  
Melinda One rolled her eyes at her relatives. " Get over yourselves." She began to head down the stairs. " It's three o'clock. We should be home by now."  
  
As soon as Melinda One said that, the door opened. Everyone ran back up the stairs and peered out to see what was going on. Older Piper came through the door, carrying groceries. There were lines around her eyes and mouth, and a single gray streak in her long hair. A little blonde child bounded in, dressed in a Girl Scout uniform. Her eyes were the bright, clear blue Prue's had been. She was followed by Melinda and a handsome boy with dark curly hair. He had eyes like emeralds that sparkled.  
  
" That's our son?" Younger Phoebe asked. Melinda One nodded. Looking between Melinda and Peter, it was hard to believe they were related. They looked like the "before" and "after" ads for a Neutrogena commercial.  
  
" Your mother is going to be so mad when she hears what you did, Peter," Older Piper threatened. " Setting a desk on fire with magic? She's gonna be mad."  
  
As older Piper and little Prue headed into the kitchen, Melinda Two leaned over to Peter. " I know A.J. was being a dick," she said. Younger Piper gave her daughter a look for her language, which Melinda One ignored. " Why'd you go and set his desk on fire?"  
  
" You don't get it, Mel." Peter's eyes gleamed like jewels. " We've got great powers. Why aren't we using them?"  
  
" Because we're good witches, dumb ass," Melinda Two told him. " What the hell happened to you down in the Underworld?" He suddenly became angry and hurled a fireball at the couch. Quickly Melinda Two froze it.  
  
Older Piper came in from the kitchen. " Peter." Her voice was low and deadly. "I'm calling your mother right now."  
  
A rope of fire came out of Peter's hand and he wrapped it around Piper's neck. Younger Phoebe grabbed onto Cole so hard his hand went numb. " Peter!" cried little Prue. With the wave of her hand, she sent Peter into the wall. He disappeared and reappeared in a puff of black smoke behind the elder Piper. They both disappeared. Younger Phoebe fainted.  
  
***********************  
  
The gentle, soothing sensation of Younger Leo's magic woke up Phoebe. " Are you OK?" asked Younger Paige.  
  
" Yeah," Younger Phoebe struggled to sit up. The flood of images of her son nearly killing Piper came back, and she nearly passed out again. " What's happening?"  
  
" Dad!" Melinda Two was crying. " Dad!" Older Leo orbed in, running his hands through his blond-gray hair. Before Prue could say anything, he held up his hand. " I know. Did you call Aunt Phoebe?"  
  
" She's on her way, with Aunt Paige." Melinda Two began to tremble. " What's going to happen to Mom?"  
  
" Nothing," Older Leo told his daughter firmly, wrapping a warm arm around her. "Nothing at all."  
  
Older Paige orbed in with Older Phoebe. The younger Paige raised an eyebrow at her older self's sophisticated business suit. " What happened to me?" she wondered.  
  
" You're the best social worker in California," Melinda whispered.  
  
" Am I married?"  
  
" No, but you have tons of boyfriends." Younger Paige found this upsetting.  
  
The older Phoebe looked at the elder Leo, steely-eyed. " What happened?"  
  
" Peter captured Piper and took her somewhere." Leo frowned. " Maybe if you bound his powers as a kid-"  
  
" If I had done anything? It's very hard being a single parent. I try my best!" Older Phoebe argued.  
  
" Single parent?" Younger Phoebe said hoarsely.  
  
" Uncle Cole died when I was six, during a bank robbery," Melinda explained sadly.  
  
" It's not my fault," Older Phoebe was saying. " It's the blasted Seer! If we had only killed her years ago when we had the chance-"  
  
" This isn't helping," Paige informed her family. " We have to go save Piper. NOW."  
  
Leo turned to Melinda. " Stay here."  
  
" No way," Melinda argued.  
  
" Melinda-"  
  
" Dad you have to let us go, at least me." A faint but visible smiled crossed her face. " She's my mom."  
  
Tears welled up in Leo's eyes, but he squeezed his eyes shut, blotting the tears. "Fine." Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm, and Prue, her orbing powers weak, clutched her big sister. They all orbed to the Underworld.  
  
" Let's go," Phoebe ordered. Phoebe and Cole grabbed Paige, and Piper clung onto her daughter. In a flurry of blue orbs the family descended into the Underworld. 


	3. Chapter 3

The younger Phoebe gasped when the family orbed in behind their future selves. The Seer put her hands on Peter's shoulders. His eyes were sea green, filled with a wild rage and anger. A long beam of fire extended from his hand and wrapped around the older Piper's neck. Younger Phoebe winced at the horrible burns that covered older Piper's flesh.  
  
While young Phoebe could only sit back and watch, younger Piper burst into action. She flung out her hands, freezing Peter and the Seer. Older Piper slipped out of the fiery cord. The Older family of Paige, Leo, Phoebe, Melinda Two and Prue stared at them.  
  
" Leo-er…my Leo! That won't work either," younger Piper realized as both Leos turned to her. " Heal her, I mean me! I mean- oh crap, just heal future me."  
  
Older Phoebe spotted Cole and her pregnant self. " Cole?" Her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face. Then she turned to Younger Phoebe with a smile, rubbing her belly. " He's a great baby," Older Phoebe told Younger Phoebe. " Hardly ever cries, loves to be kissed. Allergic to flower pollen. Just so you know."  
  
A small smile crossed Younger Phoebe's face. But before she could answer, the Seer and Peter sprung back into life. The Seer's already ugly face twisted when she saw the other family members. " Oh look," she sneered. " It's the rest of the Halliwell bunch." Her grip on Peter's shoulders tightened and the greenness of his eyes turned white. " Kill them, and you shall become the Source of All Evil!"  
  
Flaming rope emerged from Peter's hand, twisting like the tentacles of an octopus. It tried to wrap around the two Paiges, who orbed away. Older Piper and Younger Piper threw out their hands, blowing up two of the strands.  
  
" You cannot win." Peter's voice was deeper than before, with no trace of emotion of any kind. " I am the son of the Source."  
  
The younger Phoebe looked at Cole. He clenched his fists. " No you aren't," he said softly, but loud enough for Peter to hear. " You are MY son, the son of Cole and Phoebe Turner."  
  
Despite the Seer's rigid hold, jade colored light shone in Peter's eyes. " Father?" he labored to say.  
  
" You are dead," the Seer reminded him, and apparently herself.  
  
" Peter, stop. You don't have to be evil. Come back into the light. I did."  
  
The rope of fire disintegrated. Phoebe's son tried to pull away from the Seer. "NO!" the Seer cried. Peter pulled away, and there was a massive explosion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How's that for a cliffhanger? 


	4. Chapter 4

The younger Paige moaned. She felt like a wall had fallen on her. It hurt even to blink. For a second she couldn't remember who she was, or where she was. Then she remembered everything.  
  
She turned onto her stomach and gingerly pushed herself up onto her hands. Someone in her family might've been hurt. Crawling along, she saw a hand peeking out of the rubble. Still in pain, Paige dug and felt tears sting her eyes when she found the younger Phoebe not breathing.  
  
" No no no," Paige breathed. She took a deep breath, collecting all her magic. Then Paige placed her hands on Phoebe's stomach. It didn't stir. Paige poured her magic into Phoebe and her unborn son, until Phoebe's eyes sprang open and she coughed.  
  
" Phoebe?" Paige whispered.  
  
" I'm…all right." Phoebe smiled so weakly Paige was afraid the effort might kill her. "Go…check…Cole and Peter."  
  
When Paige found Cole, he was covered in dust and rock, and his leg was broken. The younger Leo healed him. Peter was another story. His face was covered in bloody scratches, like a cat attacked him. He was all right thought. Paige winced when she spotted a pile of ash next to him, topped with two eyeballs white as snow.  
  
" How are you?" asked a familiar voice. Paige turned and looked at her older self. She knelt beside her nephew and placed her hands on his twisted arm. Peter grinned faintly, like his mother. " There goes…" he coughed. " Going out for pitcher."  
  
Uncertainly, Paige looked at herself. " So…" The question she wanted to ask sounded stupid.  
  
" We can astral project and read minds."  
  
" How did you-never mind," Paige muttered. Behind her the younger and Older Piper sat with Melinda One, who had barely gotten hurt.  
  
" I'm sorry I called you hear, Mom. Past Mom, I mean," Melinda said, refusing to look either in the eye.  
  
" It's all right, honey," the younger Piper cooed, pushing a piece of hair behind Melinda's ear. " You did what you thought was right," older Piper agreed. Both looked at each other and smiled. On the other side of the cave sat Prue, covered in bruises; Melinda Two, with twisted ankle and massive headache; and Older Phoebe, with a mild concussion. Older Leo was there, healing their wounds. When she was healed, she ran to Peter. " Peter," she cried, and threw her arms around him. " I was so worried…" Tears rushed down her face.  
  
Although Peter didn't cry, Paige could tell how relieved he was. " I'm alright Mom," he said. "I'm alright."  
  
***********************  
  
" Well, I'm not as worried about the future as I was before," Piper joked back at the manor. Her older self gave her a wry look. " What? I've got a restaurant, a loving husband, two adorable daughters-" Prue's ears perked up and she grinned at her "Past Mommy". Melinda Two also smiled (Melinda One had disappeared into her own time period). The older Leo threw his arm around his wife just as the younger own did.  
  
Paige shook hands with older counterpart. " So I don't get married?"  
  
" Marriage? Ha!" The elder Paige laughed. " And settle down like these old ladies?"  
  
" You watch your mouth," threatened older Phoebe. She turned back to younger Phoebe. " Watch out for our son." Peter beamed. " Oh, uh, Mom? Younger Mom, I mean."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" If, uh, say if when I'm eight years old, and I accidentally break the dining room window playing football, go easy on me, 'kay?"  
  
" We'll see." The family headed up to the attic. The younger sisters and Leo stood together and said their last good-byes. They recited the spell once again, and bright golden light shone, blotting everyone's vision. When the golden mist dissipated, the young Charmed Ones and Leo were gone.  
  
**********************  
  
" Our life looked pretty nice, didn't it?" Piper said.  
  
" I think so," Leo agreed as he got into bed.  
  
" I mean, we're not exactly the normal, perfect family, but we come close."  
  
" As close as you can get for a family of witches and Whitelighters." Piper smiled and laid her head on Leo's chest.  
  
In their bedroom, Phoebe and Cole were having a similar discussion. Cole slipped into his bed beside Phoebe. Her face wore an odd brooding. "What's wrong?" he wondered. She looked down at her belly.  
  
" Oh Cole," Phoebe sighed. " You saw our future. You will die within the next seven years. We won't bind Peter's powers. What if something else goes wrong?"  
  
He had been mulling this over, too. " Well," he began, " for starters we will bind Peter's powers. OK?"  
  
" OK."  
  
" I promise to always where a bulletproof vest. OK?"  
  
" OK." She wasn't convinced. Gently Cole kissed his wife. " I promise, when a promise arises, we'll deal with it then. When our future comes, we'll be ready." 


End file.
